


Bet to Confess

by Aceiato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, roommates au, ryance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceiato/pseuds/Aceiato
Summary: Kinkade and James plan to confess to their respective roommates... but do they actually do it?





	Bet to Confess

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is kind of short because I really wanted to get this up before I had to go to bed.  
> There will be maybe 2-3 chapters for Ryance, followed by 2-3 chapters for Jeith! Will add tags/characters/ships as story progresses.  
> Not beta-d, so I would appreciate any typos/errors brought to my attention.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [aceiato](http://www.aceiato.tumblr.com) ❤

“Hey, Kinky? Does this outfit look stupid?”

“I’ve asked you to stop calling me that… and yes.” Ryan hides his smile behind his phone as Lance groans from the other side of the room. “You should just wear that shirt Keith gave you.”

“I don’t want to.”

Ryan hummed in response, not needing to say anything else before Lance started to delve into an explanation. Of which, Ryan has already heard seven times since the morning.

But he wasn’t complaining.

Lance had requested his company while he tried on outfits for some concert Keith had gotten tickets for. Any excuse to see Lance throwing his clothes off was a welcomed one. Those long, slender legs would look great in anything… or in just the tight, black underwear Lance had now dressed down to.

“... just like last time.” Ryan hummed when Lance finished his tirade, moving his eyes back to his phone screen before his roommate turned around to face him. “I’m sorry, I know I’m probably being annoying.”

That brought a frown to Ryan’s face and he looked over. “No. You’re not annoying, Lance.”

“Thanks…” Lance faced his closet again with a sigh. “I don’t know what to wear.”

Ryan set his phone down and stood from Lance’s bed. Lance’s closet was a mess, much like the man himself.

“Keith said it’s gonna be hot inside, but it’s gonna be cold while we’re waiting outside... “ Lance leaned against Ryan, hugging his arm as the taller shifted through his clothes. “So I dunno what to- _ooh_ …”

Ryan hid his smile as he passed a long sleeve fishnet top to Lance. He spotted an old t-shirt he’d given to him, which had been cut into a crop top, and handed that over too.

“I forgot I had this!”

“Of course you did.” Ryan ignored Lance’s shove. “Find those black shorts you’re always wearing around the house and throw those on.”

“You’re good at this.” Lance smiled, adjusting the fishnet shirt he’d pulled on. “You should dress me every day.”

Ryan allowed a small smile and left it at that before returning to sit on Lance’s bed. He kept Lance at the very edge of his vision as he stared at his phone screen but an incoming text caught his attention.

 

 

Ryan looked at Lance. He was comparing two different belts, holding them against his outfit.

 

 

“Ryan? Which do you think-”

“Red.”

Ryan heard one drop on the floor at the same time Lance’s phone dinged.

“Keith says he’s almost here… would you wait outside with me?”

Ryan was on his feet without a word, turning off the light to Lance’s room as he followed him out. Ryan felt his phone buzz in his pocket as they went down the stairs. He took his time retrieving it and slowed his pace as well so Lance wouldn't catch a glimpse of the screen.

 

 

Ryan didn’t realize he'd been frowning until he looked up and saw Lance staring at him, brows furrowed and eyes full of concern.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah… James being James.” Ryan returned his hands to his jeans’ pockets.

A short laugh left Lance’s lips. “Yeah, Keith said he’s been acting weird lately so maybe something happened…?”

“No, he’s just… been stressed lately.”

Lance responded with a single hum before leaning against him. Ryan moved his arm to drop around the smaller boy’s shoulder. Lance had always been very comfortable around him. Ryan figured it was just his personality but the few times he tagged along with Lance and his friends, he noticed a difference in their interaction.

That should have confirmed that Lance liked him then, right?

Telling all that to James had been a mistake. His friend had good intentions by making the bet in the first place but if Lance didn’t feel the same way, Ryan would more than likely have to find a new roommate. He wouldn't expect Lance to stay. 

“Ryan…?” Ryan hummed, then looked down when he realized Lance was staring up at him. His concerned gaze had returned. “You’ve been spacing out a lot lately... are you okay?”

_I like you, Lance._

“I’m just a bit tired.”

Lance gave a small pout before moving an arm around Ryan’s waist. “Maybe when I get back, we can cuddle.”

Ryan couldn’t help a chuckle. “I think you’ll be too drunk to anything but pass out.”

“I’m not going to drink at all, I’ll have you know.”

“Really?” Ryan’s eyebrows raised in genuine surprise. “Why’s that?”

“... Keith doesn’t want me throwing up in his car again.” Ryan laughed and Lance pulled away, trying to push him but the man didn't move. “It’s not funny!”

Ryan didn’t say anything as he smiled down at him. Lance crossed his arms and his cheeks had a pink tint to them, joined by a pout resting on his face.

 _Cute_.

“What?” Ryan hummed, raised an eyebrow at Lance’s confused look. “Did you- you said I’m… cute?”

Ryan’s smile fell but thankfully, a long series of honks interrupted the excuse Ryan hadn’t thought of yet. They both turned to see a red car pulling up to them, loud music blaring from the rolled down windows.

“Uh, Keith’s here, I’ll- I guess I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Yeah… have fun.”

Ryan turns to head back inside but a hand on his arm has him turning his head. Lance smiles as he leans up and Ryan leans down, expecting a whisper but is caught off guard by the soft lips on his cheek.

“You’re pretty cute too.” Lance winks, turns around with a smile.

Ryan ignores the heat rising in his face as he watches Lance walk down the sidewalk. The moment starts to replay in his mind but a honk brings him back down to Earth and Ryan manages to wave when he sees Lance doing the same from the passenger seat.

That should serve as confirmation enough.

Ryan returns to his apartment with a smile, leaning against the backside of the door and retrieves his phone from his pocket.


End file.
